


The Candlestick Scorpion

by ExoZadakh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoZadakh/pseuds/ExoZadakh
Summary: Something strange is happening in Webster Manor, so a specialist is called in to investigate.
Kudos: 1





	The Candlestick Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for a contest my new university was running--the prize was scholarship money so I was sure to get something in the running. (I didn't place.) There wasn't any sort of prompt, so I just picked up a creature idea I had laying around and tried to flesh it out, giving me the result you see now!

She turned with a start as the door creaked open. The one who walked in was wholly obscured by their dark coat and umbrella, both of which were thoroughly soaked; the latter was quickly closed, revealing the stubble-shrouded face of a man who eyed his surroundings with a professional wariness. Before stepping any farther, he held out his phone to display an electronic badge.

“Archibald Roguesbane of Interhun,” he stated, voice clear and tone even. “I’ve been assigned to investigate a possible incursion reported at Webster Manor.”

Some of her tension eased. “Ah, yes. Astra Webster, head of house. Thank you for coming.”

Archibald set aside his umbrella, pocketed his phone, and wiped his shoes on the mat. “Explain in your own words what’s transpired.”

“Well, it started about a week ago. We found one of our guests passed out on the floor—his skin was flushed, so at first we just assumed he’d been drinking too heavily, but soon he began to convulse. The local doctors all examined him, but they couldn’t determine the source of his fever, and sadly, he passed just the other day. Since then it’s been happening rather frequently: guests, staff members, even my brother have all turned up with the same symptoms.”

“If I may say, that’s not enough to make me think there’s a creature responsible.”

Shaking her head, Astra continued, “No, but there’s more. Since this began, we’ve been finding odd holes in the walls, and several nights I’ve heard…scuttling. That’s what prompted me to contact Interhun. Come, I’ll show you.”

Archibald followed Astra into a nearby hall, ceilings high and walls lined with golden candlesticks, and they quickly came upon a small puncture just below eye level. Humming to himself, Archibald squinted at the opening, taking in what he could without getting too close.

“It’s very precise,” he noted. “And these edges…it looks like something burned through the wall. Most likely from the inside.”

A distant sound of scuttling could be heard overhead. Archibald reached for the pistol he carried, but the sound had ceased by the time he grabbed the weapon.

“…Apologies, Miss Webster,” he said. “You were right: there’s definitely something in this house.”

Astra nodded. “Do you know what it is?”

“I have a few ideas. Do you have a friend you can stay with this evening? I can’t be sure how long this investigation may take.”

“Sir, I will be accompanying you in your investigation. I’ve waited long enough to learn what’s been troubling my home.”

Archibald prepared to argue, but the resolute stare Astra bore convinced him otherwise. Hesitantly, he said, “Alright. In that case, please lead me to where you found the most recent victim.”

The corridor curved and split, eventually leading to a dining room. Astra reached to light a candlestick on the wall, but Archibald cut her off, shaking his head. He retrieved his phone, casting a spotlight from it, and Astra led him to the farthest corner.

“Here,” she said. “My brother had come here to tidy the room a bit, and when I came to check on him, I found him collapsed with all the usual symptoms.”

The spotlight illuminated another hole in the wall. Archibald turned, keeping his eyes fixed on the surface as he slowly paced down its length. Suddenly, he reached out, grabbing a candlestick, and snatched it from its holder. He held it for a few seconds before placing it back where it belonged.

“Do you take issue with the candles, sir?” Astra asked.

“Seems my first guess was wrong,” was the only response she got.

“Perhaps if you give me some indication of what we’re searching for, I could be of greater assistance?”

“It’s best not to jump to any conclusions. Please, show me where more of the victims were found.”

With a sigh, Astra returned to the hallway. A few steps later and they came upon yet another hole in the wall, this one at floor level, requiring Archibald to crouch down to get a better look at it. The candlelight revealed a small glistening spot on the boards just below.

“Some kind of residue…” he mumbled. “The local science officer was supposedly busy, but I’ll see if I can convince her to come take a sample.”

Astra glanced down the wall as he spoke, feeling a nagging sensation that she couldn’t describe. Archibald stood and absent-mindedly stepped back as he raised the phone to his ear, and that was when she realized it: directly behind him, the candlesticks were closer together than she remembered. Before she had the chance to voice this observation, the errant candle suddenly _moved_. For half a second she thought it was simply melting, but no, it bent around, reaching out as the hunter came close, and pierced the skin on his neck with the tip of its flame. Archibald screamed, fumbling for his gun. Scuttling was heard in the wall as the false candle was pulled inward; Archibald fired several shots, but the creature evaded them all, making its way into the ceiling and heading down the hall.

“After it!” Archibald groaned. He staggered forward, skin already flushing.

“What _is_ it?!” Astra asked as they pursued.

“A Candlestick Scorpion…awfully rare…awfully dangerous. We can’t let it get…away…”

Archibald stumbled, barely staying on his feet. Astra said, “Sir, you’re in no condition to continue!”

He shook his head furiously, managing to run a little faster. “Interhun training involves developing a resistance to…to various toxins. I’ll be fine…”

Astra quickly overtook him. “You hardly look it! Don’t be stubborn: if you keep on like this it will only escape!”

“What would you have me do, Miss Webster?”

Not waiting to ask, Astra tore Archibald’s gun from his shaking hand and took off after the scorpion, ignoring the protests she heard behind her. She eventually came to a fork in the hall and realized the scuttling had ceased.

“Where are you…?”

Scuttling. Astra fired three shots into the ceiling, blasting open the aged coating and dropping the scorpion onto the floor. It was twice the size of her foot, and its entire body looked to be made of gold, save for the waxy coating of its tail and flame-like stinger. Astra fired again, but the scorpion twisted out of the way and snapped its pincers.

“Miss Webster!” came Archibald’s shout.

She didn’t turn—she couldn’t afford to. Astra remained where she stood and focused squarely on the scorpion as it rushed her, weaving between shots until it was close enough to swipe at her ankle. With precise aiming, she shot the creature’s pincer, shattering its appendage and making it leap back in shock. She destroyed the other as well. Overwhelmed with pain, the metallic scorpion simply writhed on the ground for the moment.

“Miss Webster,” said Archibald, now in sight. “Don’t…do anything rash…”

“Need it be kept alive?” Astra asked. “Is that necessary to heal its victims?”

“You mustn’t damage…the tail. As long as that is intact…”

The scorpion shrieked. It weakly faced itself towards Astra once more, but she unloaded the next bullet into its head. The creature’s body went limp, and the ember at the end of its tail went out. Astra let out a long breath.

“…Well done,” Archibald said, sitting down on the floor.

Astra looked up into the hole in the ceiling, asking, “Will there be more?”

“No, no. Candlestick Scorpions are…fiercely territorial. You can relax.”

She turned. “Not until its victims are healed. We can use the tail for that?”

Archibald nodded slowly, working to fish out his phone once more. “Yes…we can…my associate, can…make a counter…”

Astra crouched next to him. She offered the gun, so he took it. She then removed the phone from his other hand, asking, “Who are you trying to call?”

“…Under Interhun Contacts,” he grumbled. “Dr. Campbell…”

“I’ll see to it.”

“I must say I’m impressed…Miss Webster...most people would panic in such a situation.”

Sparing him a glance, she asked, “Isn’t it best to not jump to conclusions?”

Archibald paused a moment, then nodded. “Touché.”


End file.
